Forbidden frost
by kenni-bun bun
Summary: After the appearance of the espada, but before the winter war, a forbidden friendship blossoms. With the eminent war between soul society and hueco mundo approaching, will the bond grow into something more? Or will the consequences catch up? And, is everything as it seems behind white walls? Yaoi, future mpreg, and cannon divergence. Main pairing toshiorra. Grimmichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, this little baby just didn't want to leave me alone. I've been dreaming about this for weeks. This is gonna be slightly cannon. (Is that the word when you go off the anime and stuff?) I'm not following all of what happened in the winter war, changing up some stuff to make sure this story makes sense. I'm obsessed with mpreg, so Yea, eventual mpreg. And this pairing is very unappreciated, which I totally don't understand. Anyway, let's hope this comes out like I want and is actually good. Almost three thousand words! Yay me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or it's characters. This is yaoi, meaning 'gay as fuck', so if you don't like two guys banging it out, don't read this. Or all of my stories. Babies coming out of said banging guys. Alpha/beta things.**

 **Please excuse any mistakes.**

Toshiro stood dutifully in front of head captain yamamoto awaiting his orders. He didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do, but he hoped it didn't involve bringing along his lieutenant. She was an amazing soldier, especially when on the battlefield, but in any other situation, she was a pain.

After a minute, the head captain seemed to have decided to finally tell the white haired captain his assignment. "Captain hitsugaya, you will go to the world of the living and monitor for a particular hollow. Since the appearance of the espada, it has been reported that an arrancar has been frequenting a park that is a popular gathering spot for humans. Find it and observe it, if it attacks a single soul, you are to destroy it. Am I understood?"

Toshiro nodded his understanding, but there was something bothering him slightly. "Head captain, may I speak?" seeing his superior raise a greying brow, he cleared his throat. "If I find this arrancar and it isn't harming anyone, what am I to do?"

"You eliminate it! Any hollow is a dangerous hollow." he stated as if it was obvious, which it was to him.

The child prodigy was unnerved by this. He knew hollows were dangerous. But was it ludicrous to think an innocent hollow existed? He didn't think so, but unfortunately, orders were orders. He nodded, feeling slight dread at having to kill a possibly innocent being. "If the hollow doesn't immediately show, how long am I to stay and observe? And while I'm there, where shall I stay?"

"I will give you a month to find and eliminate the hollow. We will setup lodging for you, if it is needed. You may find your own if you desire. Now inform lieutenant matsumoto of your departure and leave immediately. Dismissed." as the head captain banged his cane, toshiro bowed and left, heading straight for the office of the tenth division. Once he made it there, he checked to see if he had completed all of the paperwork for himself and his lazy lieutenant, rolling his eyes at the half empty bottle of sake on her desk.

"How she still has a job puzzles me." he muttered to himself.

He was about to head to the barracks when his office door burst open, admitting his staggering, drunken subordinate. Rangiku laughed loudly, lumbering her way to her pissed captain. "Captain! Where are you going? Ooh, are we taking a break?"

Toshiro felt his brow twitch. How could she even think he would approve of _another_ break for her? The one she came back from wasn't even approved! He sighed. She would give him an aneurysm. "No rangiku, I'm going on a long-term assignment to the world of the living." he went on as she opened her mouth to speak. "And no, you aren't accompanying me. I just came to tell you, so I'll be on my way."

He walked towards the door, turning to face the busty redhead. "An do try not to destroy the division." with that said, he left the building, ignoring the pout rangiku sent him. She would get over it, he knew.

As the smaller captain made it to the living world, he went straight to the park he was informed of. He wanted to see if this hollow showed up. He sat there for hours, the tree he was perched on getting uncomfortable. Five hours and no hollow. He wasn't an impatient person, but this was getting annoying.

He relaxed and let down his guard some, it was obvious the hollow wasn't coming. All he saw for the rest of the early night were couples spending the day together, holding hands and having picnics. Some even argued. He thought it odd that a hollow would frequently come here. What did it do here? Was it 'people watching', as ichigo called it? It made sense, and then it didn't. Watching the humans meant it could track any of them, then attack later on. But it hadn't done that. The hollow had been, and still is, watching the humans for a long period of time. Hollows weren't known for patience.

He huffed a breath and was about to leave when he felt a slight tremor of reiatsu, like someone suddenly hid it. That was odd for a hollow to do, and he knew it was the hollow. They weren't intelligent enough to know how to suppress reiatsu, at least that was what he was taught.

' _Maybe they_ are _smarter than we think._ '

He kept his spot, watching. He had never seen an arrancar, so this was more than just an assignment. Several minutes passed and he finally saw it, the hollow. It appeared by a park bench, seemingly materializing out the shadows. Toshiro couldn't see its face, since it wasn't facing him, but it had half of what seemed like some kind of helmet on its head, locks of raven hair falling just passed it's shoulders. It wore all white clothing, similar to that of soul reapers, like his own, but not the same. From what he could see of its build, it was male.

The white haired captain sat patiently, observing like he was ordered to. The male hollow slowly sat on the bench, toshiro noticing as it seemed to watch the humans walk past it. This went on for hours, the hollow just sitting and watching. Moving only to stare at a small family of three.

Toshiro was baffled. This was not what he expected at all. He expected a bloodbath as soon as a single human walked by. But no, that didn't happen.

Twenty minutes later the hollow got up, looked at the sunset, and left. That confused the soul reaper even more.

He sighed, this was going to be an interesting month.

Kisuke urahara was just about to go to sleep when there was a knock on his door. Usually he already knew when someone was paying him a visit, even before they came within a block of his shop. But tonight he was off his game. He had finished an experiment in his lab, he had been working on it for days without sleep, so it was understandable that he wasn't as...eccentric as usual. He sleepily walked to his door, opening it enough to see a head of white hair. "Ah, captain hitsugaya, it's been a while. What brings you to my shop so late at night? Finally decided to take me up on experimenting on you?"

Toshiro's eye twitched. He was regretting coming to the crazy outcast. "I came to ask you if I could stay the night, until I can contact soul society about my lodging."

Kisuke stepped aside and let him in, waving his closed fan in dismissal. "Nonsense. You can stay here, then I'll find you your own place. I think you'd rather stay in a place that isn't monitored by kurotsuchi, I know I would."

The man was right, he would sleep better at night knowing he wasn't being watched by the psycho scientist. He nodded and sat at the low table, drinking the offered tea. "I would appreciate that, but what do you want in return?"

Kisuke looked offended. "What makes you think I want something?" he got a look that stated 'do I look stupid?' from the tenth division captain. He chuckled nervously. "Ah, you got me. All I want is to know why you're here. I won't interfere, unless you tell me to."

Toshiro thought it fair enough, after all, he had been getting close to the outcast. "I was sent here to monitor and kill a hollow frequenting a park, an arrancar."

"And what did you find so far?"

Though he tried to hide it, the sadness showed on his face. "I found the arrancar, it was in the park, just watching the humans. But that's it."

A look of understanding came across the shopkeeper's face. "Let me guess, the head captain told you to kill it, even if it isn't harming anyone?" he shook his head of shaggy blonde hair. "The man never changes." he knew from experience that the old man saw the world in black and white. Nothing else.

That night toshiro slept horribly, tossing and turning all night. He couldn't get the image of the hollow, frightened and desperate as it ran for it's life, out of his mind.

The next night he went back to the park, watching the arrancar on that same park bench. That's how it went for a week straight. He'd watch the hollow observe people. It made having to end it's life that much harder than it already was.

It was the second week in, that the hollow was late. That was strange. It always came at the exact same time, every night. Toshiro lept from his tree and made his way to the bench, looking for it. Maybe it was hiding from him? No, he had concealed his spiritual pressure. Then what? He didn't have time to contemplate, as there was a puff of air near his ear, then a soft, monotone voice spoke. "This game has become boring, soul reaper. Care to play another?"

Toshiro whipped around as fast as he could, almost getting whiplash. Nothing, there was nothing there but shadows. Was his mind playing tricks on him? He shook his head and turned back around, finding the arrancar sitting on the bench. He tried not to flinch, he really did. Pulling out his sword and laying the blade end on its neck. "How did you do that?" he demanded.

The arrancar made no move to flee or defend itself. "You ask how I did it, but don't ask why I'm here? And here I thought you were watching me."

Toshiro growled and pressed his sword closer, drawing a small amount of dark, almost black blood. He didn't want to do this, but with the arrancar just sitting there, it was weighing heavily on his heart. He would just have to make this quick and as painless as possible. "We both know that doesn't matter, you're a hollow, and hollows have to be cleansed. Do you have any last words?"

The hollow hummed. "I do. It seems that you don't want to do this, so I'll enlighten you on my species, before I am killed." he turned and set big, emerald green eyes upon the now frozen soul reaper. "You soul reapers see all hollows as one. We are not. We, like humans, have different stages of life. The hollows you lot constantly fight here in the world of the living, are the equivalent of infants, mindless and led solely by instincts. After those, there are the adjuchas, likened to children. Still led by instincts, but they know not to come here and wreak havoc, there is no need to. And lastly, there are the vasto lorde and arrancars, the adults of the hollow world. We know 'right and wrong', if you will, and have no need to come to the world of the living and feed off human souls."

He paused to let all the information seep in. "So, contrary to the belief of you soul reapers, the world isn't black and white. There are an array of colors. Though it won't change things, at least one of your kind knows, ne?"

The grip on the small captain's sword faltered. This, all of this, seemed so wrong now. He never felt bad for killing the hollows that forced their way here, _they_ were killing innocent people. But to know that those creatures essentially didn't know any better, that did not feel good. "I-I don't see the world as the rest of them do." he whispered brokenly. "I at least _thought_ that there was such a thing as an innocent hollow out there. But to hear you say it, makes this so much more horrible than it already was."

The hollow was deeply surprised by that, he thought this soul reaper was like the ones he already encountered. Well, not _all_ of the soul reapers he's met. No, this one was different. He intrigued him. "What are you saying, soul reaper?"

The white haired man took a deep breath and sheathed his sword. "I'm saying, that I won't kill you. I have no reason to, you haven't harmed anyone." he was doing the right thing, but he knew the consequences for the action he was about to take.

Brows furrowed, the arrancar stood, facing the shorter man. "Soul reaper, what is your name?"

Toshiro looked up at the arrancar in surprise. "T-toshiro, it's captain Toshiro hitsugaya."

"Well toshiro, since you've spared my life, I'll spare yours." toshiro didn't have enough time to question what that meant, what with having to quickly draw Hyorinmaru. "I may not know all the ways of soul society, but I know that, by not killing me, you would most likely be killed yourself. So, fight me."

They faced off, trading blows back and forward. Neither getting anywhere in there fight. The arrancar noticed that toshiro was pulling his blows, not intending to harm him. That wouldn't do. Needing to end the fight, the arrancar used sonido to appear suddenly in front of toshiro, surprising the other by impaling the small captains stomach with his hand.

The boy genius coughed up blood, setting pained and confused turquoise eyes on a pale, blank face. "Not to worry, it's not fatal." the arrancar barely smirked. "This needs to look real, yes?" He extracted his hand and watched with a pained expression as toshiro fell to the ground. "Now sleep, a friend is coming, you will be fine. And, we will meet again. You intrigue me."

Before toshiro passed out completely, he croaked out one word. "Name?"

"Ulquiorra cifer."

And just like that, he was gone and toshiro's vision was wavering. He saw a flash of orange, then blackness seeped into his consciousness.

 **Wow, this actually happened. I thought it would take forever to get it typed up from my brain, only took me a couple of days. This is before the actual war, but after ulquiorra and yammy invaded the world of the living. The way I'm setting things up, the war is going to be more drawn out, it's not gonna happen after like, two months. So, not that many soul reapers have seen espada and arrancar. Side note: I did not know how fucking short toshiro was! I knew he was short, but 4'4½? I'm taller than him, and I'm 4'11! Bruh.**


	2. Experiencing 'new colors'

**Decided to upload this story on AO3, my name on there is Pantastically_me23 on there for future reference. I hope everyone likes this, it took me a while, but the words were flowing faster than** _ **reuniting the family**_ **. I'm almost halfway done with that, stuck on the type of torture mostly. Don't know what to do to orihime. If you have suggestions, I'll take 'em, and give you credit for it or course. Enjoy!**

Toshiro didn't know where he was, all he knew was that it was dark. Well, dark except for the small light that shone green. It was never there before in the dark place.

As he floated, he heard pounding footsteps and raised voices. Three of them. One was a little timid, while another was confident. The last however, was serious with a playful undertone. He knew these voices, but didn't understand what they were talking about. He needed to leave the darkness. It took him several tries, but on the last one he was slowly coming to, the green light still in the dark place when he looked back. After a minute one eye cracked open, then another. He groaned at the bright lights and the ache in his stomach.

Small dainty hands moved on their own, sliding down a small torso, only to be stopped by a strong hand. "Stop it toshiro, let orihime finish healing you. You're pretty banged up." that was the last thing he heard before a warmth enveloped him, and he was back in the darkness, the light slowly making its way to him. He would awaken several times for three days, his healing taking longer than usual.

* * *

Ulquiorra was pacing. He had been doing it for two days now. The figure splayed out on his bed found it amusing at first, but now, he was irritated. The shirtless man got off the bed and made his way towards his pacing friend, grabbing the ravens shoulder and forcing him to stop. "Fucking finally. Ya been pacing a hole in the floor." irate blue eyes looked into worried green. "Ulquiorra, friend, buddy, I don't like being the reasonable one. That's you. So you get yer shit together and go check on the midget, got it?"

Ulquiorra took a deep breath, closed his eyes and relaxed. His friend was right. When he opened his eyes, grimmjow saw the resolve and sighed. He didn't like being the voice of reason, felt weird. "Grimmjow, where is your jacket?" the raven espada asked dryly. He should've expected this, the man was an exhibitionist.

The bluenette grinned at the question, that meant his emo friend was back. "Don't matter, now get going. I gotta nap to take." grimmjow sauntered back to bed and under the covers, falling asleep almost instantly.

A black brow twitched.

He sighed. He forgot the bluenette slept where he wanted, no matter whose bed it was. Opening a garganta, ulquiorra stepped into it. "Change my sheets before you go, I don't need fleas on my bed." a hand shot out of the covers, flipping him off.

* * *

It was on the second day that orihime walked into her apartment, tired and drained. She had healed toshiro as best she could the day he was hurt. It took longer than usual, but the strange thing was that she didn't have to heal the wound in the captain's stomach much, the interior was being healed slowly by a foreign reiatsu. She tried to reject it, but it held fast. The ditsy redhead informed urahara, who said that if it wasn't harming the man, then leave it be.

So, today she had just let captain hitsugaya rest, but attempted to bring him out of his own mind, that's what had her drained.

She stepped into her apartment, not noticing the shadows that shouldn't be there, and locked her door. As soon as she turned around she gasped in surprise and fright. An espada was in her apartment, and not just any espada, the one that fought ichigo in the park. Orihime began to shake, fear taking grip of her mind. "W-what are you doing here?" she swallowed harshly. "Are you..are you going to kill me?"

Ulquiorra resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This woman was the one his lord aizen wanted? He only found her annoying, and he just officially met her. Ignoring the smell of fear drifting off of her in waves, ulquiorra sat by the elevated table in the girl's dining room, motioning for her to sit. She carefully did so, making sure to keep her distance. "I won't kill you, I am merely here to check up on a...friend."

Orihime tilted her head just a bit, trying to understand how a hollow had friends. "A friend? Um, who exactly is your friend?"

The fourth espada let out a breath. "I am speaking of toshiro hitsugaya. You healed him, yes?"

Orihime's eyes went wide, her breath picking up at the realization that, not only is this man a hollow, but the arrancar that hurt captain hitsugaya. She decided then, that she would try to be brave, though it might seem stupid to do so in the face of a being extremely stronger than her. She squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to tell you anything, you hurt and tried to kill him!"

Ulquiorra raised a black brow. He guessed she was alright, standing up to him for her friends.

"You do understand that I'm more powerful than you, and can kill you where you sit?" he didn't let her respond, giving her one of his rare smiles only reserved for people close to him. "I admire that you are standing up to me. To tell you the truth, I only hurt toshiro, to save him."

The healer was stunned by the smile, she assumed that the man didn't do it often, if at all. But what he said confused her. "I don't understand, how can hurting him save him too?"

"He was sent to kill me, but elected not too, because I wasn't harming anyone. By doing that, he put himself in danger with soul society. They don't tolerate different ideas and people."

Orihime frowned. "I noticed." oh she knew that well, with the way they reacted to rukia helping ichigo. She didn't like soul society all that much, but she had friends that lived there, so she had to put up with them. That, and with ichigo helping them out. Looking into doe like green eyes, she could see the sincerity behind his words. "I'll tell you. He wasn't hurt as bad as he looked, and hearing you speak, it's obvious that you made it that way. But," she paused, biting her lip. "It took longer than usual for me to heal him, and not even all of his wounds. The surface healed like expected, but the inside was different. There was a foreign reiatsu. I couldn't reject it, but it was slowly healing him. I guess to make sure he wasn't too damaged." she murmured that last part.

"That 'foreign' reiatsu is actually mine. And you are right in your assumption."

"How?"

Placing his small hands on his lap, ulquiorra explained. "While fighting, I injected my reiatsu into the last wound I made. I made sure that it would heal him steadily."

Orihime sat for a moment, taking in the whole situation. She didn't know much about hollows, except what soul society told them. And seeing this, him, and hearing him talk...she was more confused. He didn't act like what she expected. "You're nice." she said in a small voice, that sounded suspiciously like awe.

Ulquiorra tilted his head in a cat like manner.

"Only to certain people. I have a reputation to keep up." it was silent for a while longer, until he asked a question orihime didn't know how to answer. "Do you think I could see him?"

* * *

It was the third day that toshiro awakened, panting and somewhat disoriented. He opened his eyes, closing them immediately against the too bright lights. What he would do for those to be off right now. And like an answer to his silent thought, the lights dimmed and he sighed.

"I didn't think the captain of the tenth division would be," a voice hummed. "Afraid of light."

The white haired man groaned. Kisuke was just trying to bug him. "I'm not, it just hurts, idiot." he breathed deep for a while. "How long was I out?"

"Oh, about two days." came the cheery response. "We were a little worried there, but you seemed fine. Now," the shopkeeper clapped his hands deliberately loud. "Let's get you fed and downstairs, you have a visitor."

A visitor? He guessed it could be orihime checking on him, maybe even ichigo. But if they were in the basement, it couldn't be the redheads. The white haired soul reaper sincerely hoped it wasn't rangiku coming to 'save' him. He believed he would surely suffocate from her breast. Stretching his wound up muscles, he got up and followed the blonde to the kitchen, greeting tessai as he sat.

They ate in silence, kisuke watching the shorter man. Once they were done, he began to talk. "So, are you ready to see your visitor?"

"About that. Who is this 'visitor'?" he narrowed his eyes. "Is this your way of experimenting on me? Did you drug my food? Because I _will_ fight you!" the spunk toshiro always exhibited amused kisuke to no end. That's one of the main reasons he always riled up the tenth captain.

Kisuke waved his fan, hiding his grin poorly. "Oh do stop your threats, I think I might split my sides." he chuckled at the pissed look he received, then sobered up, becoming serious quickly. "Now, I do want to warn you, this person is very dangerous. I have their zanpakuto, but you can never be too careful. Keep your guard up, toshiro."

To say toshiro was slightly confused would be a blatant lie. He was beyond confused, really. He has someone willing to go through urahara to see him, but was told to keep his guard up. He didn't think he wanted to see this person, but his curiosity was strong. Nodding, he got up and, still wearing loaned pajamas from the living world, descended the stairs to the basement, flash stepping the rest of the way down. When he landed he stopped in his tracks, eyes going wide.

There, sitting on a boulder, was ulquiorra, watching him with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Ulquiorra was surprised that the blonde shopkeeper had agreed so easily, to let him see the little captain. Well, not easily. When he had opened a garganta in the middle of the infamous underground basement, he had to hold back the urge to fight back, what with having a sharp object pressed to his throat. The raven just stood there, waiting.

 _It wasn't long before the blonde spoke, playfulness still there in his voice. Which unnerved the espada, though he wouldn't say it. "And to what, do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit, espada?"_

 _The raven swallowed, causing a line of almost black blood to flow. This was rather nostalgic, in a way. "I came to see captain hitsugaya."_

 _The zanpakuto pressed closer. "Oh? To finish the job, perhaps? I don't think that was rather smart."_

When he told the man that he only had come to check on toshiro, he was rightfully skeptical. In order to convince the shopkeeper, he told the man what transpired during their 'battle', and also about the reiatsu he injected into the little captain. After several quiet moments, kisuke lowered his sword and stepped back, still alert.

He agreed to let the raven visit, with the exception that he give up murcielago. He did so without hesitation. Now he waited patiently atop a boulder.

Ulquiorra hadn't expected the slight flutter in his chest at the feel of icey reiatsu getting closer to him. Then he was there, watching with wide eyes. The espada couldn't help the faint smile that graced his face, the captain was the cause of that.

"W-what are you doing here?" toshiro looked around frantically, afraid that the stealth force would burst out any second, killing the espada. "You have to leave, now!"

Ulquiorra did something that would seem uncharacteristic to those that knew nothing of him truly. He laughed. It was soft and airy. "I came all this way to make sure you were alright, and now I'm rather touched. Your concern makes my nonexistent heart beat, toshiro."

Toshiro watched, pissed, as the espada lept off the boulder and made his way towards him. "It is fine, no one from soul society knows I'm here. The ex reaper knows I'm here, and has let me visit."

The white haired man let out a relieved breath. He was upset at the teasing he received, but was relieved that it was safe. Then he paused. _Visit?_ "Why would you want to visit me?"

Ulquiorra stepped closer, head tilted in a feline manner once again. "Because, we are _friends_. Or at least starting a friendship, in my opinion."

Toshiros breath catches. That was surprising. He actually wouldn't mind to be friends with ulquiorra, the raven could teach him more of the truth about hollows. But he didn't think the espadaconsidered them friends already. And just from meeting only once? Was his first impression that strong? "But, why would you want to be my friend?"

That soft smile was back again. "As I've told you, you intrigue me, I want to know more about you. And if you want, I would teach you more about hollows and...how we _feel_! That everything isn't as it seems. That's if you would like."

The captain found his head moving on its own, agreeing wholeheartedly.

Ulquiorra nodded too, making his way back to the boulder he previously occupied. Sending a smirk over his shoulder, he said something that would have the smaller captain questioning his home more so than he already was. "And the fact that you are attractive, didn't hurt me wanting to be closer to you."

 **HA! I figured out how to do a line break on my phone! (Twenty years and twelve stories later) I feel...accomplished.**


	3. Decisions to make

**You guys...I feel so loved! Nine faves and fifteen follows after just two chapters? *tear* well, here's number three! So, I have most of this planned out in my head, which is rare. I'm not good at slow burns, so this isn't gonna be drawn out. Though I don't know** _ **how**_ **long this whole thing'll be, I think I'll get to the sexy parts next chapter. Since I've gotten that outta the way, on to the stuff that isn't related to this! One: I meant to say this last chapter, but didn't have the time(cause I was supposed to be asleep when I posted it, had to get up real early for work),** _ **but**_ **there's a burrito in my house! And by burrito, I mean my sister and her girlfriend had a baby. Isn't that amazing?! He's almost a month old, and his name is Liam. Also, as of the twenty third (cause I don't know when I'll be done with this) I got my ear pierced. I don't know what the one I got is called, but it's cartilage, in the middle. Not the flicky flicky thing, the shell.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's some alpha beta stuff in here.**

Toshiro was now sitting across from Ulquiorra, finding that the change in demeanor was...pleasant and surprising. He did suspect that the espada could show emotions, hell, any hollow for that matter. Now he was learning that the further along in evolution a hollow was, the more emotions they felt. It was fascinating. So fascinating in fact, that he wouldn't be surprised if Kisuke was listening in on their conversation, sporting a boner from all of the new information. That image sent a shiver down Toshiro's spine. Kisuke was that creepy.

Learning more about hollows in general was amazing, but the white haired captain wanted to learn more about the raven sitting across from him. In some cliche way, he felt some type of connection to Ulquiorra. He would admit to himself that he was attracted to the man, maybe even liked him. But, it would never work out for them, not without serious consequences.

He looked in emerald eyes, drowning in their doe like appearance. "Ulquiorra, how many emotions do you have exactly? It's hard to tell. You don't really seem to have any, and you don't show them on your face."

Ulquiorra raised a nonexistent brow. He knew he never showed emotions. Where he lived, those would get you killed, and the people you care about. "I have every emotion you can fathom, I just elect not to express them around certain people. And I don't show them on my face, because that is even more dangerous than having them in the first place. I tend to live by the human term 'resting bitch face'." He smirked at the small laugh that spilled from between plump pale pink lips. "But, I do have a sense of humor. It's not always bright, though, but it is there. My friends enjoy it."

That had Toshiro's eyebrows trying to touch his hairline. "Friends?" He didn't mean for it to sound so surprised and incredulous, he just didn't expect it. He thought hollows didn't trust each other enough to form a bond of any kind, let alone friendship.

Ulquiorra nodded. He knew it sounded strange to the ears, possibly tasted funny on the tongue, but it was true. "Not every hollow is like myself, but there are some who are close enough to form friendships. I have several friends, one in particular who thinks he is my, as the humans say, 'bestie'. He's more like my child, really."

Toshiro took the time to try and figure out who the other hollow was. He'd only seen the raven with two espada so far. "Is it the huge espada who looks like he eats buildings?"

The fourth espada had to suppress a snort. He was _not_ on any type of friendly terms with yammy, let alone best friends. "God no, he's no smarter than the liquid that comes from garbage. Plus, he practically lives off of rage."

The captain quirked an eyebrow. If not him, then who? It couldn't be grimmjow, the man didn't seem like the type to tolerate anyone that wasn't himself. "Well, it couldn't be grimmjow, he's too self centered."

"That's what he wants people to think. He _is_ an asshole, but he's not just about himself. You have to take into consideration where we live Toshiro, caring for someone is considered weak." Not to mention who they 'work' for. The man is a narcissistic egomaniac bent on world domination.

He didn't understand, all the times he'd seen them near each other they fought. The blue haired espada even tried to kill ichigo multiple times! "I really don't get it."

Ulquiorra gave Toshiro a sad smile. "Sometimes when trying to survive, you have to play the part of something you aren't. Especially with _who_ we're trying to survive. That man thrives off of our pain."

Letting that sink in, Ulquiorra stood and opened a garganta. "My time is up, I shall see you once again, my little captain." With that said, the raven walked into the black void, letting it swallow him in darkness. Though he truly hoped to see the man again, but he knew it would be some time before then.

* * *

It had been several weeks since Toshiro had seen or heard from Ulquiorra. It was starting to get to him somewhat. During the beginning of his leave, he had made sure to take kisuke up on his offer of housing, seeing as though he was now friends with a hollow, he needed the privacy. They had taken to seeing each other once or twice a week, their plan had worked out for six months.

Now he sat in a beautiful cabin in the woods outside of karakura, thinking of the raven. Over months of spending time with the espada, he had plenty of time to evaluate his blossoming feelings. He saw Ulquiorra as a friend, but he was starting to see him as more, as time went on.

He sighed, laying down on the comfortable bed. He wondered what the pale espada had meant that time, about who the espada were trying to survive. At first he assumed head captain Yamamoto, seeing as though he was leading the charge on destroying the hollows. But, that didn't seem right, now that he understood hollows more. 'He must mean Aizen, the man is cruel and self serving. I wonder if any of the other espada dislike him.'

He let the thought simmer as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Back in Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow was once again in Ulquiorra's bed, attempting to sleep. He was almost there when the door burst open, banging against the wall. He only opened one eye to take in the temperamental espada. Ulquiorra had been that way for a few days, but Grimmjow hadn't seen him until then. The blue haired male glared and sat up on one elbow. "What the hell is up your ass? Well, _further_ up it."

Ulquiorra calmly closed his door then growled deep in his throat, shocking the cocky bluenette on his bed.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, then inhaled deep in his nose. He tasted the air on his tongue and his eyes widened. He thought about the happenings in their world and face palmed. "So, you're going into heat?" That earned him another growl. "Don't get fucking alpha bitch with me cause yer horny!"

Pale cheeks flushed and Ulquiorra blinked, he didn't know he had gone that far into his instincts. "I apologize Grimmjow, I didn't mean to growl at you. It is just…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish for fear of further embarrassment.

Grimmjow snorted. "Frustrating? Yea, I bet it is. Why don't you just, you know, satisfy the urge?"

Taking a seat on the other side of his bed, Ulquiorra let out a sigh. "We both know I'm not the type. I, like you, can only be satisfied by a mate."

"OK, go find one. Aizen'll just think ya need to fuck something and give you some time, problem solved."

A frown pulled at the space where raven black brows would be. "While that would work, it would bring two problems." At the lift of a sky blue eyebrow he went on. "One would be my potential mate. He is without a doubt strong enough, but mating with him would cause more problems for the both of us. And two, would be the result of our mating. Aizen would want to use it to his gain no matter what, and I would kill the man where he stands."

Grimmjow knew this to be true.

"Well, I think if ya really want him to be your alpha, you'd think about it. There's risk, true, but the endgame is worth it." Grimmjow laid a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, a grin splitting his cheeks. "And we always have your back." He laid back down on the bed, getting into a better position and slowly drifted off to sleep, giving Ulquiorra the time to think. He had two weeks to figure out if he wanted this, to figure out if he wanted to be with the turquoise eyed soul reaper for life.

'I think I am getting a headache.'

* * *

Almost another week had passed and Toshiro was beginning to want to storm into Las noches, and drag the pale espada out by his sleeve. He would admit it, he had feelings for Ulquiorra. Now he just needed the espada to visit him so he could tell him. Toshiro knew the risks if they got caught, but he'd make sure they didn't, especially with kisuke on his side.

He was pacing the cabin when he felt the beginnings of spiritual pressure getting near. His heart jumped, thinking it was the aforementioned hollow, but the raven would be discreet like usual. The short captain concentrated, then rolled his eyes. It was Ichigo, of course. The ginger was the only person he knew that let their spiritual pressure run rampant.

Not even a second later the nineteen year old walked through the door, panting like he ran the whole way there. "Ichigo, did you _run_ here?"

Ichigo was bent over, hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He raised a hand, signaling for toshiro to wait a moment. Once he collected himself, he spoke. "Ah, hah. Yea, came as soon as Urahara told me you were still here." The ginger whacked the captain upside his head. "Why didn't you tell me? I totally thought we were cool Toshiro?!"

Letting go the casual way Ichigo addressed him, Toshiro took a deep breath. He would not murder Ichigo, he would not murder Ichigo. "Hit me again, and you will breath your last breath. And I was...occupied." The blush he sported took away any intimidation his threat posed.

A grin spread across slightly tan cheeks. "Oh, and who had you so occupied? Are you and Rangiku together?"

Toshiro scowled. "Do you really want to die? What even made you think I would be with Rangiku like that?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Well, you two seem close. Not to mention you've known her since you were younger, so I just assumed."

Toshiro sighed. "Well you assumed wrong. I merely tolerate her at this point." He drawled out.

The ginger hummed. "Then Momo? She's your friend and I think she likes you."

'What is with Ichigo and these questions?' Toshiro thought exasperated. He didn't appreciate the probing of his love life. Or lack thereof. "No, not Momo. She was more into Aizen than me, and look where that got her. I never had romantic feelings for her, nor Rangiku, given the fact that I'm gay."

The surprised look that came over Ichigo's face was quite funny in Toshiro's opinion. "Totally didn't see that coming." The ginger mumbled. "So, who's the guy that has you so occupied? And when can I threaten him?" He asked, taking a seat on one of the couches in the living room.

Toshiro followed, readying himself for the judgement he might receive from his friend.

* * *

It was earlier in that same day that Ulquiorra made his way towards his 'lord's' chambers. He was dreading having to go near the man, let alone talk to him. Taking a deep breath, he set his face in the most neutral expression he could get and knocked. It didn't take long for a haughty 'come in' to sound, making it hard for the raven to not roll his eyes.

He walked in with his head held high and back straight. Aizen looked up from the war plans on his desk, raising an eyebrow at his soldier. He wasn't expecting this visit at all. "What can I do for you Ulquiorra? Is there a problem?"

Ulquiorra blinked. He would rather walk straight to Sokyoku hill than do this, but he needed to. "It depends on what you specify as a problem."

Well, that was vague. "I find a number of things problematic, but please, say what you have to say."

Ulquiorra mentally took a deep breath and spoke. "It is the start of mating season, as you know, and I am going into heat."

Aizen did have a vague understanding of hollow mating, though he didn't care, but he was surprised to find out that Ulquiorra was going into heat. "Oh? And what is it you want to ask?"

"I wanted to ask you if I could go out and mate. If I stay here, unmated, I will become increasingly violent. And I would rather not kill any and everything that comes too near." Some of that was true, but who was he to tell Aizen that?

Aizen waved a hand in dismissal. "Then go and satisfy your libido with one of the lower arrancar. I don't particularly care if it survives or not."

Ulquiorra subtly frowned. This man. "That would be unwise, my lord. It is more than lust. Simply having sex with someone weaker would do nothing, and also anger me on an instinctual level."

This was getting annoying. "Fine," Aizen says cooly, masking his annoyance. "Go wherever and mate. But, you must be back by midnight tomorrow." He added on cruelly.

"But my lord! If I don't find someone-"

"As I said," Aizen cuts him off. "You have until midnight tomorrow. If you don't find a mate and become violent, I will dispose of you, simple as that. So, good luck my espada."

With that said, Ulquiorra walks out, quietly fuming. Oh, he would definitely kill the man.

Once in his room, he shakes Grimmjow awake and tells him of his departure. The bluenette grins and walks him to Szayel's lab. The scientist had his lab protected from prying eyes by a device he had created, and he had also given ones to his friends, but the ones in his lab were stronger. Hence why the duo traveled there. When they walked into the lab, the pink haired man just waved, eyes still on what he was doing. He had known of Ulquiorra's frequent visits to the world of the living.

"Have fun, and don't get caught. This place would be less fun."

Ulquiorra smiled and nodded, opening a garganta and stepping through. He had something important to do.

* * *

Toshiro had finally finished telling Ichigo everything, and he meant everything. He told the ginger of his and Ulquiorra's first meeting, to the raven's surprise visit. He told him of how they spent time together in secret in the cabin, hell, he told Ichigo of his feelings.

After saying all of that Toshiro felt better, though the silence wasn't a good sign.

"So, you're basically in love with the hollow that we assumed tried to kill you, who I just so happen to have fought?"

"Yes."

Ichigo nodded. "And now you wanna be with him, even though you could get executed for treason if soul society found out?" Another nod from the white haired captain. "Alright, I approve and I'll help you keep it from soul society."

Toshiro sat, dumbstruck. He never thought Ichigo would take it so well. "I am...very confused."

The ginger laughed. "Yea, I know. I can't really judge you for loving Ulquiorra, I kinda like a hollow too. And I approve because I'm friends with him. If I knew it was Ulquiorra you fought that day, I wouldn't have been so worried."

Toshiro was about to give Ichigo his thanks, and tell him how much he appreciated him when they felt a ripple in the air. Ichigo was somewhat confused, but Toshiro was deeply surprised, he didn't think the raven would show up. It was then that a garganta opened in the living room, a black and white booted foot slowly stepping out. Standing there with a small smile was Ulquiorra, big doe eyes lighting up at the sight of Ichigo and Toshiro. "Two of my friends in one place, what a surprise."

 **Ah, two weeks from the top note, it took me to finish this. I'm surprised it's been flowing so good. And I can't believe that I've been getting faves and follows since. You guys make me feel amazing, especially since I'm getting sick. I woke up yesterday with a sore throat, had to go to work anyway, and I have to go tomorrow. I'm prone to sore throats and streptococcus, which sucks by the way. *sigh* I wanna let you guys know that I have two more pairings for this, one is obviously ichigo and grimmjow, but only one will progress to mpreg. (Other than the obvious main couple.) Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this, and Liam is a little over a month now.**


End file.
